One in the Same
by HellboysFox
Summary: Shawn's Adopted sister comes back to Santa Barbara after so many years. She's in a new relationship with a guy who is nice to her. Will it this relationships destroy? Or Will people swallow their pride and notice things in a different light?
1. Prolog

Prolog

I wanted to let people have a bit of a background into the story so they do not get confused. I put my own little twist into the stories so I though I would give a bit of a background.

In this story you will be meeting Tigerlilly Spencer. She goes by Tigerlilly Angalica. When she was five her parents abandoned her when they moved. Henry had found her trying to get money at a Lemonade stand so she could buy some food. Henry knowing that she and Shawn were good friends had taken her in and adopted her. Besides Shawn and Henry the only other person who knows she is a Spencer is Gus.

Our friend Lassiter is now in a relation ship but no one knows who. Which is bothering Shawn.

There are other relationship that are in this story but.. ^^ I'll let you read them.

Please put reviews.(the higher the reviews the more I write.)

Also I would like to state much like the tv show there will be a pineapple in each chapter.. Can you find them?


	2. Chapter 1: Dirty little secretes

Chapter 1: Dirty little secretes

It was a typical summer day in Santa Barbara it was about sixty degrees, they sky's were pure blue with very few clouds passing threw. Shawn had parked his bike out side of Lassiter's house. He had noticed not only Lassiter's car in the drive way but also another one. He had known that Lassiter was dating someone and was determined to find out who it was. He had looked threw his desk and everything else he could and never found out who it was. It was also the first time there weren't signs for him to read to guess who it was. He smirked to him self seeing Lassiter fixing his tie threw the opened shades.

Lassiter noticed Shawn sitting on his bike next to the curb. "What the hell does he want?" He put on his suite coat as he headed out side. He headed to his car knowing ignoring Shawn wouldn't make him go away. "What the hell are you doing here Spencer?"

Shawn looked hurt. "Aw I can't come see how my best buddy is doing when I see an unknown car in his drive way?"

Lassiter glared at Shawn. "Though Gus lived in an apparent."

Shawn looked hurt again and placed his hand over his heart. "Lassie you're a friend too."

Lassiter smirked to him self knowing that was a lie. "Right, Well I'm leavening." He got into his car and started the engine, He then pulled away heading to the station leaving a very confused Shawn standing on the curb.

Shawn watched Lassiter heading to the station. "I thought it was his day off," He looked back towards the house hoping to get a glance of whose car was there. After a few he sighed and headed to the psych office muttering to him self the whole way.

Shawn parked his bike and took off his helmet heading into the psych office. He smirked seeing a Blond girl dancing to the song playing on the radio. She was wearing light blue jeans and a white shirt from what he could tell. She had Gothic boots on that took him back, all he could tell was she had a nice body. He after checking the girl out from head to toe noticed Gus' glare that he normally got when he did something wrong, he just gave him a look back like 'what did I do wrong?'

The girl turned around and threw her arms open towards Shawn. "Shawny," Her ice blue and green eyes fell on to him.

Shawn looked at her in shock. "Oh my god Tiger," He hugged her tightly. "I haven't seen you since the end of High school what have you been up too?"

Tigerlilly smiled to her brother. "Well I been modeling. "

Shawn looked to her in disbelieve. "My little tiger has been dressing up in dresses and became the eye candy she never wanted to be?"

Tigerlilly smirked, "Yes and you became a detective like you said you never would.. Just don't have to file or write the cases like Dad did."

Shawn threw his hand towards her and looked at Gus. "She gets it why doesn't my father?"

Gus shook his head. "I don't know Shawn ask him."

Tigerlilly laughed. "That would mean him and dad would have to hang out in the same area more then he wants to."

Shawn looked at Gus. "See she gets it," He turned his attention towards his sister. "So how long have you been back home?"

Tigerlilly shrugged, "About six months."

Shawn glared at her. "And I'm now just finding out?"

Tigerlilly sighed. "Shawny dad tried to get you to come to dinner with us but you never showed."

Shawn smacked him self in the forehead. "That's what you meant by he had a surprise from the past with him." He then shook his head. "But still you didn't come after that?"

Tigerlilly sighed slightly getting the same feeling when he played twenty questions when they were little. "Because I have a boy friend and since you didn't show up I took it as you where to busy to hang out."

Shawn sighed, "Alright now that we both know, we have to hang out more along with Gus alright?"

Tigerlilly nodded. "That's fine by me we haven't hung out in so long I kind of miss it."

Gus looked towards her and smiled. "Maybe even bring your boyfriend a time or two and Shawn can bring his girlfriend."

Tigerlilly spoke before Shawn could open his mouth. "That might not be a good idea; He can be called any time night or day."

Shawn smirked. "So you're dating one of those guys all girls want?"

Tigerlilly shifted her weight, "Kind of."

Shawn smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So why don't we hang out tonight?"

Tigerlilly looked to him. "Sorry Shawn Already planed on having dinner tonight with my boyfriend."

Shawn shook his head. "That's fine what about tomorrow night?"

Tigerlilly shook her head. "Nope I'm free that night."

Shawn looked a Gus. "So, dinner tomorrow night like the good old days?" He smiled seeing Gus and Tigerlilly nodding in agreement. "Good," he patted Tigerlilly's shoulder and headed to his desk.

Tigerlilly smiled and waved her hand heading towards the door. "Well I got to go shop with dad before lunch." She smiled as she headed out and pulled out her iPod nano and turned the radio on as she headed to the house. She smiled the whole time she was with her adoptive father. They always had a better connection then Shawn and him. He smiled glad to hear how she been doing in life and how far she had made it in life. He had never regretted adopting her when she was a kid and even now, some how Tigerlilly was always able to get Shawn to work harder but not for his pride for Shawn's own pride. He had kissed her forehead before heading out after lunch. He watched her walk her way before he started home him self.

Tigerlilly had stopped at the grocery store on her way home picking up a few things since she was making dinner. She smiled to her self she could finally say she was happy. She love to travel but now she was back home she could finally feel like she was home. She now knew what the famous line 'home is where the heart is' meant. She placed the bags on the counter in the kitchen and put her long blond hair into a bun and smiled. She had cooked in her boyfriend's house before so she knew where everything was. She smiled as she pulled things out to start prepping up dinner. She was making bacon and potato soup which she learned how to make when she was in Germany. She smiled to her self as she was lessening to her iPod nano again. She smiled as she worked on the soup her eyes watched what she was doing making sure she wasn't getting close to her fingers.

Tigerlilly was humming to 'Bad romance by Lady Gaga' and didn't hear the door open. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin seeing Lassiter standing behind her.

Lassiter smirked softly before removing Tigerlilly's ear buds. "Explains why you didn't respond to me when I called out." He kissed her forehead. "You find your friends you where looking for today?"

Tigerlilly smiled and nodded. "You meet the new recruits?" She looked to him hearing a groan. "There that bad?"

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Already had one tell me he'll have my job in three days."

Tigerlilly shook her head. "Friendly little group aren't they." She smiled and hugged him. "Things will get better."

Lassiter hugged her back. "Doubt it," he kissed her on the top of her head. "Dinner smells good."

Tigerlilly smiled. "It's something I learned how to cook in Germany."

Lassiter smiled. "It's nice to come home now and then to the smell of dinner cooking." He slowly pulled away from her. "I'm going to go change."

Tigerlilly nodded. "Oh tomorrow I'm going to have dinner with my friends."

Lassiter nodded as he headed up stairs, "Alright."

Tigerlilly smiled to her self as she went back to tend to the soup as she hummed a song to her self. She smiled hearing Lassiter on the stairs and she started to pour the soup into two bowls. Lassiter smiled and saw her place the bowls on the table. Lassiter had pulled her chair out and pushed it in once she sat down, and then went to sit down him self.

Lassiter started to eat and looked to her. "So," He couldn't help but pull his typical cop deal. "What do your friends do?"

Tigerlilly smirked, "Well ones between jobs while the other he has a nice small job."

Lassiter raised a brow. "He," he didn't sound very pleased.

Tigerlilly laughed softly. "They are both he, and they are both like brothers to me so you don't have to worry."

Lassiter nodded, "Run-ins with crime?"

Tigerlilly be her lip slightly. "Well one kind of did it was when he was a teenager. He hasn't had one since then though." She smiled sweetly looking to Lassiter seeing him displease. "It was only once people are aloud mistakes."

Lassiter sighed. "Fine I'll let it go this time," he stood up and picked up his empty bowl and went to get hers.

Tigerlilly smiled and kissed him as he took her bowl. "Thank you baby," She smiled and went to help him with the dishes before she would leave.

The next day things went as planed. Tigerlilly had prepared how things were going to go at work the next day and worked with the bar tender and everything. She then did a bit of food shopping for her apparent. Later that night she headed out to meet Shawn and Gus.

Shawn smiled as Tigerlilly walked up, "Looking good."

Tigerlilly smiled. "Thank you," She was wearing skinny jeans with a white tang top. Her hair was done with a piece of see threw fabric tied as a head band.

Gus smiled, "You look very nice."

Shawn smirked at the tone Gus spoke with, "Gus she's dating." He smirked as Gus glared at him. He held the door open to the casual dinner. He went to a booth and sat next to his sister. He smiled as they looked threw the menus and ordered. "So my lovely little sister," He smiled looking to her.

Tigerlilly looked to him, "So what?"

Shawn looked at her. "Fill us in with what your guy does and a bit about him self and if he takes care of you."

Tigerlilly shook her head slightly. "Well to me his kind, caring, and protective of me. He did a hole check list him self when I said I was going to hang out with you two. Well his more of a down to earth kind of looking guy instead of the pretty boy models. Also his not one of the guys who thinks the world should revolves around him."

Gus smiled, "that's good to know."

Shawn nodded, "And it's good to know he takes care of my baby sister." He smirked and put her in a head lock. "My little tiggy wiggy is growing up."

Tigerlilly pushed her way out of the head lock. "Shawn," she glared at him she always hated being called tiggy wiggy.

Shawn nodded, "Sorry forgot you hated that." He kissed her cheek in a brotherly way.

Gus smiled, "so, now that your back what kind of job do you have?"

Tigerlilly smiled. "Well I work at a bar at those dating type things and I also some times sing there."

Shawn smiled, "Nice." He thanked the waitress as she placed the plates down. He smiled as they started to eat. As they ate they joked about the past and what they have done. With the way they acted it was like they never fell apart in the first place. He smiled and noticed a guy who was out side walking past who has been on the police's most wanted list. He had killed and rapped fifteen girls. He kept with the conversation but watched the man till he went out of sight. He smiled to his sister as she smiled to him.

Once they where done eating they headed to the bowling alley. They smiled as they bowled and had fun. Shawn smiled glad that they were having fun like normal. There were no odd pauses of feeling amongst the group. Once the game was done Shawn had picked Tigerlilly up with Gus. Tigerlilly laughed and slid out of there grip. She smiled as they all headed home.

In the morning Shawn headed to Juliet and told her he had a 'psychic' vision of the man who was the killer and rapist. Much like normal Lassiter ignored Shawn's 'psychic' clam and kept to his work. Shawn described the man to Juliet and were he was seen last. Juliet started making calls.

Lassiter was finally getting fed up from Shawn and looked to him. "Look Spencer, the guy sends a letter with some kind of scent with it along with something some one tied to the victim. So until we get something like that you are useless."

Shawn glared at him. "You say that now Lassie but my visions are never wrong." He then shook his head as Lassiter went back to ignoring him.

Juliet looked to Shawn, "I put a call out until we know were he is going to attack we can't do anything."

Shawn nodded, "Thank you." He smiled softly. "How about tonight we hangout so I know your safe? I can make upside down pineapple cake"

Juliet smiled. "You're a loving boyfriend Shawn but I think I can handle my self."

Shawn smiled weakly, "You sure?"

Juliet nodded, "But thanks Shawn." She smiled before going back to her work. Shawn sighed before heading out and filling Gus in with what happened inside. Juliet had heard Lassiter mutter something about Shawn but ignored it.

The next afternoon Shawn and Gus had walked in to a dumbfounded police station. There on Lassiter's desk was a letter that no one could figure out with a few things. Shawn had walked into the room were Lassiter and Juliet's desk were.

Shawn looked to Juliet. "Hey what's with all the confused cops?"

Juliet sighed and pointed to the letter on Lassiters desk. "A letter came in like you said in your vision. No one understands it and Lassiter should becoming back from lunch soon."

Gus started to sniff the air getting a sent. "Shawn I think I smell the scent of the letter."

Shawn looked to Gus. "Can you tell what it is?"

Gus kept sniffing. "Yea I think so," He kept sniffing the air near the letter. "It smells of green tea, cherry, raspberry, and I don't know the last scent."

Shawn had an odd look, "Why use green tea?"

Lassiter looked at the crowed around his desk. "It is used in skin care to prevent wrinkles sags and helps clear the skin up why?"

Gus looked to Lassiter. "Well like Shawn said a letter came in."

Lassiter sighed and went to his desk to read the letter but once he sat down the last scent that Gus couldn't name hit him. "Ragdoll," he muttered on his breath. He knew that scent from Tigerlilly and she had explained why it was called Ragdoll. He went to read the letter. The letter was broken up and choppy on were it was telling them were to go. He looked on his desk for the ring the letter mentioned and his heart began to race once he saw it.


	3. Chapter 2: Support or not to?

Chapter 2: Support or not to?

Lassiter once people moved away from his desk kept going over and over the letter. He fiddled with the ring as he read the clues. He didn't notice that with the anger surging threw him that his left leg bouncing as he went over the letter. Juliet watched him from his desk. She had never seen him like this over a random victim.

Shawn walked with Gus out side. "Do you remember what Tigerlilly had on her?"

Gus looked to Shawn. 'Well I know I smelled wild barriers on her, she said it was those crystals, and then there was a hint of green tea."

Shawn looked to Gus, "and?"

Gus' brain just clicked. "Oh my god that scent on that letter was Tigerlilly's."

Shawn growled. "Dame it I was hopping that feeling was wrong." He ran his fingers out of frustration. "We got to find her Gus, We got to decode that letter some how."

Gus looked to Shawn. "How Lassiter isn't going to hand it over to you."

Shawn shook his head. "Doesn't need to," he closed his eyes to get a better memory of the letter. "Shots can be heard all around, Bodies are on the ground, yet it's so bright and clean."

Gus walked with Shawn towards his car, "Yeah and what does that mean?"

Shawn shook his head. "Not sure. I thought a firing range at first with shots can be heard all around but firing ranges don't have bodies on the ground."

Gus leaned on his car looking over the roof to Shawn. "Then where else could it be?"

Shawn sighed. "Well unless there are unknown shootings in a grave yard."

Gus shook his head. "Graveyards are never bright or clean Shawn."

Shawn turned his attention towards where he heard Juliet's voice calling out to Lassiter. Shawn then looked at Gus and saw the same questionable look on his face that he had and turned his attention back to Lassiter and Juliet.

Juliet was finally able to cut in front of Lassiter blocking his way to the car. "Where are you going?"

Lassiter glared at her. " O'Hara move." He gritted his teeth since she didn't move, "Now."

Juliet glared back at him. "Not until you tell me where."

Lassiter rolled his eyes slightly. "I'm going to where the letter talks about; it's where I do the civil war reenactments."

Juliet moved out of the way. "I'm coming with you." She got into the car before Lassiter could protest.

Shawn looked at Gus. "Tail him." He got into the car along with Gus.

Tigerlilly sighed as she tried to break free; she had been tapped around her ankles and around her wrists then tied with rope to a tree. She sighed and she rested the back of her head on the bark as she struggled. She closed her eyes she was hopping some one would come before the guy came back. She sighed as she gave up for the moment. She could feel a sharp pain in her shoulders from trying to get free. She blew her bangs out of her face. She had been standing for ten hours now. In stead of giving up hope fully she started to think of things she had to do. It was something Henry had taught her when she was little; she just wished that Henry would have taught her more like he did Shawn.

Tigerlilly opened her eyes hearing the snaps of sticks underfoot. She took a deep breath as the guy approached again. He was one of those kind of guys were if you saw him would walk on the other side of the street to make sure you avoided him. She looked to him as he walked closer to her.

Tigerlilly smirked to him. "You're going to get caught.'

The guy smiled a sinister smiled. "That's what the last girl I gat said, took her family three days till the figured out the smell of her on the fourth day she was dead."

Tigerlilly smirked. "Well my parents left me for dead when I was a child."

The guy smirked and ran his hand over her cheek. "Maybe I should have my way with you now." Tigerlilly winced slightly when a gunshot was heard in the air. The Guy whipped around and let out a growl seeing Lassiter. "There is no way you could get the clues that fast."

Shawn got out of Gus' car. "Don't doubt the Santa Babar police." Juliet had turned his attention to Shawn while Lassiter kept the guy at gun point.

Lassiter spoke threw clenched teeth. "Back away from the girl and no one gets hurt." The guy slowly backed away from Tigerlilly and did as he was told.

As Lassiter slapped the cuffs on the man shook his head. "Never have I been caught before."

Lassiter shoved him into the car. "First time for everything," He had slammed the door shut and turned to see how Tigerlilly was doing.

Juliet had cut the ropes and smiled to her. "You're brave for not freaking out." Tigerlilly started to fall forward after the rope form her arms was cut off. She gasped slightly until Shawn caught Tigerlilly before she would hit the ground. "I am so sorry."

Tigerlilly smiled. "It's alright trying to get out of the tape probably didn't help."

Shawn looked to her. "You were trying to get out that whole time?"

Tigerlilly looked at him. "Duck tape isn't that easy to get out of."

Shawn smiled to her and helped her out of the duck tape when Juliet headed to the car. "So how long you have been out here?"

Tigerlilly sighed softly. "To long my legs are hurting form standing."

Shawn smirked. "You know dad is going to find out."

She sighed softly. "I know." She smiled. "Thanks Shawn I'm assuming you and Gus had something to deal with finding me?"

Gus smiled softly. "Yes bud oddly enough Lassiter knew your perfume and the use of green tea."

"Well green tea is a well known face cleaner and my perfume is well known to any one who goes into a mall." She smiled. "Thanks guys."

Shawn smiled. "We should let you get some sleep if you been out her for so long."

Gus nodded in agreement. "You need a ride?"

Tigerlilly nodded. "I will but I'm sure he will want to talk to me for the whole thing with the guy." She had pointed to Lassiter.

Shawn nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Want us to hang around?" When Lassiter saw Shawn place his hand on her shoulder felt the heat of anger rise into his body.

Tigerlilly smiled. "No Shawn I'm a big girl I can handle it." She smiled more as Shawn and Gus headed to Gus' car and got in. She looked towards Lassiter as he headed towards her.

Lassiter walked towards her with a worried look, "You alright?"

Tigerlilly nodded. "I'll live now that I was saved." Gus was watching with Shawn from the car.

Shawn sighed watching them talk. "Wish I could read lips."

Gus looked to him, "I thought you could?"

Shawn shook his head and glanced towards Gus. "No. That is Tiger's specialty."

Laisster looked to her. "I would ask you what the hell you were doing but I know you worked that night."

Tigerlilly smiled. "Yes I was also we should look at what happened and not what could have."

Laisster nodded, "Alright I'll see you later tonight?"

Tigerlilly nodded slightly, "You could stop by my apartment might be asleep."

Lassiter nodded, "Alright I'll try calling you before I leave." Tigerlilly nodded and headed to Gus' car while Lassiter headed to his car.

Shawn smiled, "Ready to go?" He smiled as she nodded. "Were staying with you alright, I want to make sure your alright."

When five o'clock hit Shawn and Gus still remained at the apartment with Tigerlilly. Tigerlilly smiled as she waited. She had ordered pizza for Dinner. She had gotten a call from Lassiter saying he was on his way. She was hoping that the pizza would beat Lassiter there. She knew that both Shawn and Lassiter would have to find out about each other but she was slightly hoping not tonight.

When the door bell rang Shawn paused Guitar hero Wii game him and Gus where playing. "I'll get it." Shawn jumped over the back of her Ice blue couch and reached the door. He smiled when he opened then lost his smile, "Yes?"

Lassiter was standing at the door and looked to Shawn. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Tigerlilly moved off the stool she was sitting on watching Shawn and Gus play her Wii. "Crap," She sighed and headed towards Shawn and Lassiter.

Shawn looked at Lassiter. "I could say the same dame thing to you."

Lassiter glanced at Tigerlilly. "What the hell is going on?"

Tigerlilly sighed. "Both you sit on the couch, Gus turn the Wii off and go sit on the stool." Gus did as she said along with Lassiter and Shawn. Tigerlilly sighed slightly and stood in front of them. "Ok this is going to be told in two parts, Gus make sure everything goes ok and if the pizza comes please get it."

Gus nodded as he leaned on the counter. "Alright I can do that."

Tigerlilly sighed and looked to Lassiter. "Alright Shawn you know this part. I was born as Tigerlilly Angalica, My parents both were drug users after I was born. But when I was five my parents moved out of the house and left me behind. "She took a deep breath. "Henry took me in and adopted me so now I'm Tigerlilly Spencer. So yes Shawn is my brother." She then looked towards Shawn, "Since I been here for the six months, Lassiter and I have been dating for four of them."

Lassiter rubbed his temples. "You're related to Shawn? Great."

Gus and Shawn looked at her. "Wait what?"

Shawn stood up up. "Wait you're the one who's making him happy go lucky and not such a hard ass?"

Lassiter glared at Shawn. "I would be more happy go lucky if your backed our your psychic life." He shifted. "Wait if you're psychic you would have known that about your sister?"

Shawn looked to him. "I can't read her since the first time I read her mind she some how blocked it."

Tigerlilly smiled reading Lassiter's expression, "He is right I learned out of years how to block him." She shifted her weight. "So you two are ok with this?"

Lassiter looked at Shawn. "Depends how much I'll have to see him out side of work."

Shawn looked at him. "Hey if you let us go on cases wouldn't have to worry now would you?"

Lassiter glared at him. "I don't need your help."

Tigerlilly put himself in between, "No killing each other, and not in my house."

Shawn looked to her. "I don't have a gun you know I hate using them unless I need them. Can I and Gus go back to playing Guitar Hero?"

Tigerlilly smiled. "Sure, don't delete my file though." Shawn nodded and started up the Wii again. "It would be safe if we move. "She slowly got off the couch and back to the bar stool next to her counter with Lassiter fallowing.

Gus stood next to Shawn and whispered, "You really alright with this?"

Shawn looked to Gus starting the game up again whispering back. "At the moment yes to know my sisters parents were drug dealers and users, and now to know she finally dating some who cares about her vs. getting laid I'm pretty happy. "He glanced towards Lassiter and Tigerlilly. "Pulse, I doubt it will last long any way."

Gus looked towards them then back to Shawn. "What makes you say that?"

Shawn shrugged. "Not sure fully why but I doubt it will."

Lassiter watched while Shawn and Gus played the game. "So how long have they been here?"

Tigerlilly smiled, "Since they brought me home."

Lassiter looked to her. "They let you sleep?"

Tigerlilly nodded. "Shockingly Shawn cleaned while I slept along with Gus." She smiled. "It was nice to wake up to a clean house."

Lassiter nodded and ran her hand over her back. "Just glad you're alright."

Tigerlilly smirked to him. "I had a cop for a father thought me a few things on how to take care my self just in case."

Lassiter smiled. "Well glad at this moment he did." He went back to watching Shawn and Gus. Shawn was dancing while he was playing.

Tigerlilly looked at Lassiter, "You going to hang out or what?"

Lassiter shrugged slightly. "Depends on them." He pointed at Shawn and Gus. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the ring that was with the letter. "Thought you might want this back," He handed her the ring.

Tigerlilly hugged him. "Thank you," She released him after he had hugged her back and put her ring her left hand and smiled.

Shawn hearing the bell again dropped the guitar to get the Pizza, "Food."

Tigerlilly laughed softly and went to pay knowing Shawn would just grab the Pizza. She smiled to the man who delivered the pizza and thanked him. She headed to the counter and opened the two boxes of pizza one had almost everything on it while the other was Hawaiian pizza. Shawn took notice of the ring that was given back and raised a brow.

Shawn took some pizza and smiled. "That's an interesting stone don't think I seen it before."

Tigerlilly smiled. "It's and sea opal I got it the last time I went to a Renascent fair.

Shawn smiled. "Don't go to them anymore?" He moved back some so Gus could get some pizza.

Tigerlilly shook her head, "I couldn't with the traveling I did." She sighed softly getting some cups to get drinks for every one. "Still wish I could go to a Civil war reenactment."

Lassiter looked towards her. "Why so you can be like your brother and make fun of it?"

Shawn glared at him. "I did not make fun of it more had fun with it."

Tigerlilly shook her head. "No, I always wanted to go see it when I was a kid but never had the chance."

Lassiter glared back at Shawn. "Well there is going to be one in July I could give you the date when it comes up."

Tigerlilly smiled handing Gus a glass with some soda in it. "I would like that."

Shawn took his glass with a grin of evil plotting. "Oh I'm sure it will be an interesting show."

Lassiter thanked Tigerlilly as he started to eat. Shawn kept smiling as he ate plotting on how he should go about doing things. Gus ate his pizza not trusting the look Shawn was getting, He knew Shawn was plotting something and didn't trust it by any chance. After Shawn and Gus finished eating they thanked Tigerlilly and headed out.

Gus waited till Shawn shut the door behind him before he spoke. "What are you plotting Shawn?"

Shawn looked to Gus, "What?"

"You know what Shawn you had that look."

"What look?"

Gus glared at Shawn. "You had that plotting look since.. Oh my god you plain on ruining Lassiter's reenactment."

Shawn smiled. "No not really, well maybe in away." He headed down the stairs. "I want to see if this relationship between them is true or if it's one of those whole misery loves company type deal."

Gus fallowed Shawn down the stairs. "But it's only June Shawn why plot now?"

Shawn smiled. "Debating on if I should bring her on day one of the hole thing or later."

Gus shook his head. "Any way on a some what different note, you sure it's safe that we left them alone?"

Shawn looked the way they came. "After the whole thing that happened Lassie's going to want to play the role of supportive boyfriend so yea for now it's safe. Now if Tiger wasn't nabbed by a rapist murder then I would have stuck around."


	4. Chapter 3: The hidden soft spot

Chapter 3: The hidden soft spot

Tigerlilly smiled as she was playing her mp3 player as she walked. She had made it a daily thing to go for a walk to keep in shape since she really didn't like going to the gym. She hummed to the song on her mp3 player as she walked thinking about what the owner of her bar said about thinking of starting karaoke. She knew she would happily sing for it but she wasn't sure how to get more people to come. She smiled thinking back to the talent show Shawn and Gus were in. She changed the way she was walking to head to the Psych office hoping that the boys were there.

Tigerlilly smiled as she walked into the office seeing Gus at his computer and Shawn watching the news. She glanced at the TV as they were talking to a suspect to a murder who was playing victim. "He did it," She smiled and looked to Shawn. "You busy tonight and or tomorrow night?"

Shawn looked to her. "No and yes I know now if Lassie can spot it."

Gus looked at the both of them in disbelief. "How can you two do that?"

Shawn and Tigerlilly looked to him, "Dad."

Shawn then turned to Tigerlilly. "Why what's up," He shifted his pose in a teasing father like way. "Has Lassiter been a bad boy and now needs to be avoided?"

Tigerlilly smirked. "Now if he been a bad boy you think I would be here? And no at the bar where I work at is thinking about doing karaoke and I was wondering if you two would like to come to it."

Shawn nodded. "Sure I'll be there, what about you Gus?"

Gus nodded softly. "I could go as long as I don't have to sing."

Shawn looked at him. "Then why bother going?"

Tigerlilly laughed softly. "No you don't have to sing."

Shawn looked to Tigerlilly. "Going to ask Lassie?"

Tigerlilly shook her head. "Don't think Karaoke is something he would like, Should ask your girlfriend though Shawn."

Shawn smiled. "I'll send her a text I'll send Buzz one." He looked up from his phone. "Have you met Buzz?"

Tigerlilly nodded. "He brought me my registration papers so I could officially by law call this home." She smiled. "His wife is beautiful so was her wedding dress."

Shawn nodded in agreement finishing his text. "Gus said the dress didn't look right on her. But your right she is pretty." Shawn's itouch went off in his hand and smiled. "Ok they will be there."

Tigerlilly smiled. "Thanks Shawn." She kissed him on the cheek.

Gus looked to Tigerlilly and smiled. "So can I ask you something Shawn and I would love to ask?"

Tigerlilly looked to Gus stealing sip of Shawn's pineapple smoothie. "Sure ask anything you want."

Shawn blurted out before Gus could even speak. "Have you slept with Lassiter? Or in other words did you have sex with him?"

Tigerlilly chocked on the smoothie and started coughing while looking at Shawn. "Wow."

Shawn smirked. "You said ask anything we wanted."

Tigerlilly finally stopped coughing when Gus started patting her back. "True and no I have not had sex with him though I have slept at his place."

Shawn raised a brow. "How can you sleep at a guys how and not sleep with him?"

Tigerlilly looked to him. "He has a spare room that I sleep in thank you very much."

Gus glared at Shawn then looked to Tigerlilly. "I was more going to ask. How is it like dating him?"

Tigerlilly looked to Gus. "Well his more of a gentlemen the apparently Shawn is. He has his moments but all men do. He can be sweet when he wants to be. And at times his a bit relaxed just wish it was more often then it is."

Gus nodded. "It's hard to see him as a good relationship guy."

Shawn looked to her. "Tiger you know why he and his wife broke up?"

Tigerlilly nodded. "Yea wife though he didn't want kids, He tried telling her that he did but then just started to accuse him to use that as away to get her back." She leaned on her desk. "Personally I think he would be good at being a father. He has the right personality for it; his mind is set on the task in front of him not what's going on around him."

Shawn looked to her wanting to change the topic some what. "So you play that gothic junk around him?"

Tigerlilly looked back to Shawn. "No, I know he hates heavy metal and dark music."

Shawn smiled his plotting smile again, "Just checking."

Tigerlilly looked to Shawn with a bit of a questionable look. "Right, so I'll see you two at the bar tonight?"

Shawn and Gus nodded, "Yea."

Tigerlilly smiled. "Alright, See you guys tonight." She headed out of the psych office.

Gus after Tigerlilly left sigh glared at Shawn. "Your going to try and break them up aren't you?"

Shawn stood up. "In a way yes, I don't want her to go threw another bad relationship."

Gus sighed. "Both seem quite happy I don't see how it's a bad relationship."

Shawn looked to Gus. "Ok what if they get married and have a huge argument? And let's say the have a kid named after who every one loves. Now not only is this huge argument pulling them apart is now effecting little Shawn."

Gus crossed his arms. "You really thing Lassiter would like his son be named Shawn."

Shawn smiled. "Well every one does love me." He saw Gus's questionable look. "What you saying you don't love me?" When Gus turned his back to him he sighed. "Gus?"

Lassiter sat at his desk rubbing his eyes slightly. He had been reading evidence reports all morning. True the evidence reports were done for a fake murder that the recruits had to do. Half of the reports were hard to read from how sloppy the hand writing was others were just poorly done with the grammar. Lassiter was sitting at his desk going threw the reports trying to fight back the temptation on letting his head hit his desk.

Juliet turned the corner, "Still working on them?"

Lassiter looked to her. "Spencer at less has better hand writing you can under stand it." He was rubbing his neck while trying to go over the reports that were barely legible.

Juliet sat at her desk and looked to Lassiter. "Well tonight the chief wants us to check out a bar."

Lassiter looked to her. "Oh why does she want us to check out a bar?"

Juliet looked at her computer screen. "Well there is a roamer that things have been going missing so the Chief wants us to check it out."

Lassiter sighed. "Might as well when I'm done with these I'll need a drink after these any ways."

Juliet smiled that Lassiter took the bait and started to finish up the day. She had Texted Shawn when buzz and she were heading to the bar. She also sent in her text that Lassiter was coming only because he though it was a case. Gus and Shawn were already at the bar with Tigerlilly. Gus and Shawn had helped set up the karaoke equipment.

Tigerlilly smiled. "Thank guys."

Gus smiled. "It was no problem we are always willing to help."

Shawn smiled. "Yep helping is what we do." He kissed her cheek. "By the way love the lavender cocktail dress."

Tigerlilly smiled to Shawn but then lost it. "Wait a minute your being ober sweet what are you up to?"

Shawn smiled. "I'm not up to anything just stating you look good in that lavender dress. And I'm sure Lassie would say the same thing. Are you wearing heels too?" He whistled when he saw the heels. "If I didn't know any better I would say you're dressed to get a guy."

Tigerlilly rolled her eyes. "I'm happily in a relationship Shawn and do what ever you please to try and destroy it just mark my words if it is destroyed because of you I will kill you." She headed to the stage.

Shawn looked to Gus. "Was I just threaded?" He turned his attention to his sister. "I think I need some cops over here."

Lassiter walked into the bar and sighed seeing Shawn sitting at one of the tables. "Great you're here."

Shawn smiled seeing Lassiter. "Hey, so you came tonight for the big event."

Lassiter looked to Shawn. "What big event?" Shawn pointed to the stage where Tigerlilly was now standing. Shawn smiled when he saw a smirk appear on Lassiter's face. "She looks good in Lavender."

Shawn smiled and patted a chair at the table. "Come sit." He smiled seeing Juliet walk in with Buzz. "Over here guys," He kissed Juliet as headed over to the table and took a seat.

Tigerlilly had caught glance of Lassiter sitting at the table with Shawn. She smiled she had knew something was up with Shawn. Before the music started she had changed the song she was going to sing. She smiled as 'Ain't no other man by Christina Aguilera started. Shawn smiled and glanced towards Lassiter as she started to sing. Lassiter just took a sip of his drink not saying a word. Gus looked at Lassiter and could have sworn he saw Lassiter smile for once when Shawn was around. After the song Tigerlilly headed back stage so the next person could get on stage.

Shawn smirked and couldn't help him self and headed to the stage. Gus watched Shawn heading to the stage not sure what he was about to do.

Lassiter got up. "God I'm leaving if his singing." He headed out of the area, but instead of heading towards the exit headed down a hall that lead to the back stage area and the bathrooms. Shawn reached the Stage and started to sing 'Hey Juliet by Lmnt'. Juliet blushed as Shawn started to sing shaking her head as he sang.

Lassiter rolled his eyes hearing Shawn's voices. "Idiot," He smirked as he saw Tigerlilly. "Hey," He smiled to her when she turned around.

Tigerlilly smiled and hugged him. "Hey got dragged here?"

Lassiter smiled to her and hugged her back. "A bit of both, was told there was a case here and need a drink after the papers I went threw."

Tigerlilly pulled back slightly. "How bad could papers be for a fake murder case?"

Lassiter looked into her eyes. "I think that some threw their papers in with chickens."

Tigerlilly whistled. "Not even Shawn's hand writing is that bad."

Lassiter smiled. "Well glad I was dragged in the end. You look good in lavender brings out your eyes."

Tigerlilly smiled. "Thanks." She kissed him and smiled again.

Lassiter kissed her back. "Welcome," he kissed her again before pulling back from her seeing Shawn heading back. "You have a nice singing voce."

Shawn smirked wrapping an arm around Tigerlilly's shoulder. "Thank you Lassie," He smirked softly. "Haven't sung since the whole American duet Gus and I were in."

Tigerlilly smiled and shook her head. "I think he was talking to me unless you want to ware my dress and I ware your clothing."

Shawn looked to her. "I don't think that would fit and pulse I didn't shave."

Tigerlilly shook her head and smirked, "you wax or razor."

Shawn smirked and looked to her making a few hand jesters like a high class rich girl would. "Sweetie you know I only use wax razors can cut my beautiful skin."

Lassiter shook his head. "Well this explains so much now Spencer."

Shawn jokingly placed his hand on Lassiter's chest. "I know that was a question on your mind."

Lassiter hit his hand off his hand. "First off there is only once Spencer aloud to touch me and it's not you. Secondly you touch me again I will shoot you."

Shawn looked to Tigerlilly. "Wonder who the lucky Spencer is." He let Tigerlilly go. "Well any way I got a drink waiting for me along with my best bud and my girl." He headed back to his seat.

Lassiter watched Shawn leave then looked to Tigerlilly. "Can I shoot him in the foot?"

Tigerlilly smiled. "Only if he touches you again," She smiled and headed to the table as well. Lassiter sighed before fallowing.

Shawn smiled seeing Tigerlilly walk in. "Ah here she is." He turned to Juliet. "Juliet this is my sister Tigerlilly, Tigerlilly this is my girlfriend Juliet."

Juliet smiled. "Nice to finally know your name besides the girl tied to a tree."

Tigerlilly smiled. "It's nice to finally get a name for you as well Juliet."

The last few months went as normal as they could be. Lassiter for some reason still remained quite about his relationship with Tigerlilly to the rest of the group. At the moment the only people who knew were Shawn and Gus.


	5. Chapter 4: A brothers Truth

Chapter 4: A brothers Truth

Shawn sat a few feet away from the civil war reenactment much like he did every year. It was the day before the event opened and he and Gus were watching the last things being changed. Juliet was with them watching as well she turned her attention behind them when she heard a twig snap.

Tigerlilly walked into sight and sighed. "Shawn if this doesn't open till tomorrow why are we here?" She walked to where her brother was wearing jeans with a white tang top and a button down shirt.

Shawn glanced towards her. "You'll see and you just get off a farm?"

Tigerlilly sat next to Gus. "Remind me to kill you for trashing my fashion for the third time this week later."

Gus smiled to Tigerlilly. "Thank you for waiting to kill him." He noticed the button down shirt was slightly large on her; it also looked familiar but didn't know why.

Tigerlilly smiled as she leaned back. "If I killed him now one there is a cop here and there is too many witnesses."

Shawn glanced towards her. "Ha ha Tiger you still won't kill me even." He stopped him self also taking note to the shirt and smirked. Unlike Gus he knew who's shirt it was. She was wearing one of Lassiter's button down shirts over her tang top. "Dude does he know you have his shirt?"

Tigerlilly looked to Shawn. "Yes he does, He's the one who handed it to me because he wasn't going to see me that much this week."

Shawn smirked and looked towards the battlefield. "Wonder why." He wrapped his arm around Juliet and smiled. He was ignoring the confused look his sister was giving him. Gus just shook his head when Tigerlilly looked to him.

Lassiter came around the corner on cue and smiled as everything went right. After everything was done he smiled and congratulated the crew. "Now let's just hope every thing goes this well tomorrow, now every one go relax for the rest of the night."

Shawn smiled and clapped his hands. "Looking hot Lassie, You going to be looking that hot tomorrow?"

Lassiter sighed and didn't turn around. "Spencer you been here for the three weeks do you really have to be here now?"

Tigerlilly smirked. "Well see it's the first time I'm here."

Lassiter turned around and saw Tigerlillly. "Dame it, what are you doing here?" He dismounted from the horse.

Tigerlilly stood up and pointed to Shawn. "He made me come."

Shawn looked to Tigerlilly as she started walking the Lassiter came. "I'll remember this next time dad wants' some one to do something."

Tigerlilly laughed and called back. "I do it any way."

Lassiter pulled her around the corner. "If Spencer told you to go to the bridge because he was going to jump would you?"

Tigerlilly looked to him. "Ok you know if Shawn called saying that you would be the first one to be there to see it."

Lassiter growled slightly. "Beside the point, I wanted to surprise you." He let out a soft sigh.

Tigerlilly smiled. "Surprise me by showing up dressed as Muscum T. Lassiter. That would have been sweet but creepy the same time." She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "It was a very sweet thought though."

Julie looked to Shawn rather confused. "Why would Lassiter be mad that Tigerlilly came?"

Shawn smiled. "Good question, Maybe we should go see?" Shawn got up with Juliet and keeping there distances started to head to where Lassiter and Tigerlilly where.

Gus shook his head. "Nope I'm staying here I'm not going to be shot at."

Lassiter sighed. "Your probably like your brother and think I'm stupid for doing this?"

Tigerlilly shook her head. "Nope not stupid at all, more guys should be like you and care about the History."

Lassiter Smirked softly. "That means a lot to me coming from you."

Tigerlilly smiled and spoke in a joking matter. "Dame I always say things that don't come out right."

Lassiter laughed softly. "Now you're trying to be cute."

Tigerlilly looked to him. "Hold up, Trying?"

Lassiter place his finger under her chin. "See some how your always beautiful but only sometimes cute."

Tigerlilly smirked. "Well in that case I'll have to try and be cute more often."

Lassiter smiled. "I might like that," He kissed her deeply.

Juliet gasped softly when she saw Lassiter kiss Tigerlilly. "Oh my god," she looked to Shawn.

Shawn looked to her. "Wait if you're shocked that means Lassiter is keeping this relationship a dirty little secrete from every one but me and Gus."

Juliet looked at Shawn. "Waite you know?"

Shawn nodded. "Yea found out the same day that guy had taken her." He then looked to Lassiter and his sister. "Don't tell any one yet alright let's see how long this will last."

Juliet nodded then looked back to the couple. "They are kind of cute together."

Shawn made a noise. "I don't know yet she's my little sister, I kind of wish she was dating some one else yet at the same time this is the first none abuse she dated."

Juliet looked to him. "Wait your sister dated abusers?"

Shawn nodded. "My father and I learned the hard way when she came home looking like a pack of wild animals got her."

Juliet looked towards the couples. "I wonder if Lassiter knows about it."

Shawn shook his head. "I don't know let him find out when he does."

Lassiter smiled. "So are you going to see the real thing tomorrow?"

Tigerlilly smiled, "Only if Muscum T. Lassiter would want me to."

Lassiter smiled. "He would like you to be there."

Tigerlilly smiled. "Alright then I will be here tomorrow." She smirked. "And I'll even come early so I can get a good spot."

Lassiter smiled. "Alright, maybe after tomorrow we do dinner."

Tigerlilly smiled. "Alright, now go be a real man and go rough it."

Lassiter tipped his hat to her. "Yes ma'am."

Tigerlilly smiled and walked back to were Shawn and Gus where. "So, what are the plans tonight?"

Shawn smiled with Juliet, "Going on a romantic dinner tonight."

Gus looked to her. "I'm going to my parents tonight for our Family Game night. Would you like to join?"

Tigerlilly shook her head. "Naw just wondering what every one was doing tonight that's all."

Gus smiled. "So are you coming tomorrow?"

Tigerlilly nodded. "Would like to see the real thing," She smiled and hugged every one as every one packed up to leave. "See you all tomorrow?"

Shawn laughed. "Yea right like I'm going to come here tomorrow."

Gus glared at Shawn then looked to Tigerlilly. "I'll be here unless something comes up at work."

Tigerlilly nodded. "Alright see ya around then Shawn." She smiled and headed the way she came to the group. She smiled to her self as she walked to her car. She was a little more relaxed to know that Lassiter wasn't doing something were he could be killed with out any one around him. She smiled and started to think about dressing up for Lassiter tomorrow.

When Tigerlilly reached home she started to go threw her things and sighed. What was she going to wear? She pulled out a few outfits that she thought would be good to go were she would be sitting on the ground and around little kids. She smiled as she started to put an outfit together. She smiled as she headed for bed she dressed in pajamas and took Lassiter's shirt with her. She curled up with the shirt to help her feel less alone in the apartment.

Tigerlilly woke up in the morning to the sound of her alarm clock. She looked at the alarm clock groggily before reaching over to turn it off. She yawned slightly as she got out of her bed and headed to the bathroom. She washed her face in her normal fashion and headed out to go get changed. She put on some jean shorts that went to her knees, and a black t-shirt that had red trim on it. She smiled as she waved to the head of the building as she headed to her car.

Tigerlilly smiled as she parked for the show. She smiled letting a family pass her first into the gate. She smiled as she wondered around for a few before finding the perfect spot. She smiled as she sat and watched every one. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to see who had tapped her. She smiled seeing Gus looking at her.

Gus smiled, "This seat taken?"

Tigerlilly shook her head. "Nope you can sit there Gus."

Gus smiled and sat next to her. "Can I ask you something?"

Tigerlilly looked to him, "Sure."

Gus looked to her. "You do know that Shawn is trying to break you and Lassiter up right?"

Tigerlilly looked to him. "Oh I know I think it's his way of making sure I'm not doing something stupid."

Gus nodded. "As long as you know I won't feel bad when he gets attacked in the end."

Tigerlilly smiled then looked to the battlefield. "I'm shocked that Lassiter still wants to be with me after find out Shawn is my brother."

Gus nodded again. "I think he can see the difference between you and him. Also I don't think he wants to lose another relationship." Tigerlilly nodded then hushed Gus when the battle was starting.

When the battle ended Gus smiled. "I'm going to head out so you and your man can have time alone." He gave her a hug before he headed out.

Tigerlilly smiled. "See you later Gus." She smiled and headed back to where only a few things remained up. She smiled as she walked up behind Lassiter. "Hey war hero."

Lassiter smiled as he turned around. "Hey there," he kissed the top of her head. "You stuck around after every one was told to leave?"

Tigerlilly smiled sweetly. "Ok so I take after Shawn in some ways, and some rules are ok to be broken." She kissed his cheek. "Need some help?"

Lassiter shook his head. "Not at the moment might need some extra car space though since a lot of people left there stuff here since they had other things they had to do."

Tigerlilly smiled. "I can help with that." She smiled and started to pick up some stuff to put in her car. She glanced back when every thing was packed. "Ready?"

Lassiter nodded. "Alright I'll meet you at the jewelry shop then."

Tigerlilly nodded and go into her car and headed out to the store where the stuff was kept. She smiled as she drove she made it to the shop before Lassiter and got out of the car waited for him. She leaned on her car checking her text messages on the phone. She picked her head up and smiled seeing Lassiter parked his car behind her. Lassiter smiled picking up some of the stuff and headed inside with her fallowing. She smiled and went to go get the rest of the stuff while Lassiter talked to the owner of the shop. Tigerlilly smiled when she finished brining the stuff in and then went outside to wait for Lassiter. She looked down as she felt her phone go off. She sighed seeing it was a texted from Shawn.

'How bad did the show suck/'

She moved her out of her face as she texted back. 'No it didn't suck it went better then yesterday'

'Dame I was hoping it sucked so I could make fun of him'

'When don't you make fun of him anyway?'

'I do not make fun of him ok so maybe I do'

'That's what I thought.' She smiled as Lassiter walked out.

Lassiter noticed the cell phone, "Spencer or Gus?"

Tigerlilly smiled. "Shawn should stop calling him Spencer since we both are."

Lassiter shook his head. "Nope still see you as Angalica still."

Tigerlilly smirked. "Well I do respond to Spencer though."

Lassiter nodded. "So I found out yesterday."

Tigerlilly smiled. "So what is up with the rest of the night?"

Lassiter looked to her. "Well besides hoping to spend some time with a girl I like before preparing to go to work tomorrow." He kissed her forehead, "Nothing."

Tigerlilly smiled. "Hmm sounds like a good idea to me." She smiled to him. "But now the question is whose place?"

Lassiter looked to her, "How about your place?" He looked to her with a serious look, "Unless your friend is going to show up."

Tigerlilly laughed slightly. "Oh so Shawn's my friend even though he spends more time with you."

Lassiter sighed with a slight growl. "Please don't remind me of that."

Tigerlilly smiled. "Alright my place," She kissed his cheek before heading to the driver side of her car.

The next night Lassiter sat on Tigerlilly's couch looking over some crime scene photos he had copied. He was running his fingers threw Tigerlilly's hair as her head rested on his leg. She was reading a book so she wouldn't interrupt his train of thought. Shawn was sitting up in a tree waiting for Gus.

Gus reached then bottom of the tree. "Dude can't just tell me tree out side of Tigerlilly's apparent building."

Shawn glared down at him. "Oh shush and get you butt up here."

Gus sighed and did as Shawn said. "Why are you up in this tree any way?"

Shawn hanged a pair of binoculars to Gus. "Look over there." He pointed the building.

Gus sighed and did so then pulled back and looked at Shawn. "You're spying on your sister?"

Shawn looked to Gus, "Did you see on her couch?"

Gus sighed and looked again. "So it's Lassiter and your sister. What's the problem?"

Shawn glared at Gus. "They look like they could be a married couple."

Gus looked to Shawn. "You really hate the fact that your sister is dating him." He looked back into the binoculars. "Oh wow."

Shawn looked to Gus quickly. "What?"

Gus looked to Shawn. "Lassiter really seems relaxed."

Shawn sighed. "Thought there was something else."

Gus sighed. "Dude I don't see what's wrong with Tigerlilly dating Lassiter. He's kind to her and he treats her like most men should treat women."

Shawn sighed. "His like an enemy so this is just a big no no."

Gus glared at him. "Like you sleeping with my sister?"

Shawn sighed. "I told you I'm sorry for that."

Gus looked towards the building. "Still don't see what the big deal is. It's not like they just met and are getting married."

Shawn sighed. "Guess that's true. Maybe I should see how dad thinks about it." He pulled out his cell phone.

Gus looked at Shawn. "You really are going to call him right now?"

Shawn nodded. "Keep an eye on them; make sure there is no funny stuff." He jumped out of the tree and called his father.

Henry was reading a magazine and sighed when the phone rang, "Spencer residences."

Shawn smiled, "Oh good your home dad."

"Shawn what the hell do you want now?"

"Nothing much just got a question to ask you."

"Shawn I told you no more help with your cases."

"No, No that's not what the question is about."

"Then what is Shawn?"

"What are your feelings on the relationship Tigerlilly is in?"

"Lassiter is a good guy Shawn, They are happy together so leave it alone."

"But you don't think there moving fast or anything?"

"Shawn she has been abused by her parents and her past relationships."

Shawn got a rather confused look. "Yea I know."

"Then back off Shawn unless you want to be another name on that list."

"So you're ok with this relationship?"

"Yes Shawn, You have Juliet and She has Lassiter both of you are happy and leave it at that."

Shawn sighed. "Alright but I'm not baby sitting when kids are borne."

"Good be a bad influence any way"

"Love you too dad bye."

Henry shook his head as he hung up the phone, "His asking for trouble."

Gus looked down at Shawn. "So what did your father say?"

Shawn sighed, "To leave it alone."

Gus got out of the tree. "See if his fine with it why can't you be?"

Shawn sighed. "I don't know just something doesn't site right with me."

Gus sighed. "Why not let it play out."

Shawn sighed. "Guess I have no choice now do I?"

Gus looked to him. "Guess so." He headed to his car.

Shaw looked at Gus. "Hey are you going to be around for September?"

Gus looked to Shawn. "That's one month away Shawn."

Shawn sighed. "I know but I want to make big planes for Tigerlilly's Birthday."

Gus looked to him. "That's right her birthday is September."

Shawn nodded, "September sixteenth at twelve forty five."

Gus shook his head. "I don't even want to know how you now that."

Shawn smirked. "She was also born on Wednesday."

Gus looked to him. "See now that's just creepy." He got in his car and started his engine.

Shawn leaned on the door forcing Gus to open the window. "Now would that be too creepy to ask you to learn the Hoedown throw down dance form Hanna Montana?"

Gus looked at him. "What?"

Shawn sighed. "Oh come on we both now she did the dance with the kids when she visited the school the kids tough her. So either we learn that one or we learn swing."

Gus shook his head. "I'm not dipping you or sliding you between my legs."

"What?"

Gus shook his head again. "Watch swing dancing Shawn you'll under stand then."

"Alright," Shawn pulled away from the car and headed back to the tree. Shawn looked towards his sister's apparent window. Shawn smiled to him self softly as he headed home.


	6. Chapter 5: A big step

Chapter 5: A big step

Tigerlilly woke up when she heard her cell phone go off. She looked around slightly for the time. She smiled softly when she realized she was sleeping on Lassiter's chest. She must have drifted off when he was talking to her about work. She noticed the time was twelve forty five she let a groan out as she picked up her cell phone and slipped into the hall hoping not to wake Lassiter up.

She spoke in a groggily voice as she answered. "What's up Shawn?"

Shawn's voice sounded chipper, "Hey Sis how are you doing?"

"Shawn it's twelve forty five in the morning and I was sleeping, what do you want?"

"Hey I can't want to call my baby sister at the time of her birth and wish her a happy birthday?"

She smiled softly, "Couldn't you be like normal people and call later in the day?"

"Since when have I been normal?"

"Good point but if Lassiter goes to work tired your dead."

"Wait Lassie is there? You didn't?"

She yawned slightly. "No he was talking to me about the station and the rookies I must have drifted off while he was talking."

"Yea I do that all the time when he talks."

She laughed softly. "That's you I feel bad that I did but work was rough last night."

"Well I'll let you go so you can get some sleep so you can hang out with me later tonight."

"Thanks I'll talk to you later," She hung up the phone after Shawn did and slowly walked back into the bedroom.

"So who was that," Lassiter had woken up when the phone went off but didn't want to move.

Tigerlilly sighed softly. "It was just Shawn." She got back on to the bed and curled up the way she was resting her head on his chest.

Lassiter wrapped an arm around her. "What did he want?"

Tigerlilly nuzzled agents Lassiter. "Nothing just had to tell me something."

Lassiter closed his eyes. "Like what?"

Tigerlilly looked to him and smiled. "We can talk about it in the morning sleep now." She went back to resting her head on his chest. She could hear the changing pattern in his breathing when he had drifted a sleep.

Tigerlilly woke in the morning curled up around a pillow. She looked around and smiled softly seeing Lassiter buttoning up his shirt.

Lassiter picked up a tie and smiled when he realized Tigerlilly was up. "Hey I was going to let you sleep in."

"I hope you were going to at less tell me when you were leaving." Tigerlilly sat up some.

"That I would have done but since you're up." He handed her phone to her. "Gus sent you a text message." He kissed her cheek and smiled, "And happy birthday."

"Thank you," She kissed him back before checking her message and smiled. She sent Gus a thank you back before getting out of bed. "So what are you doing tonight?"

Lassiter looked to her while doing his tie. "Well I was planning on possible pulling an all nighter at work."

Tigerlilly smiled and went to do the tie for him. "Alright you going to head home to night or come back here."

Lassiter allowed her to do his tie. "Was going to come back here," He kissed her when she had finished his tie. "Give the birthday girl a gift tonight." He picked up his holster from the dresser and put it on. "That's if she wants it."

Tigerlilly was blushing softly. "Well let's see how the night goes first ok?"

Lassiter kissed her cheek. "Don't let Spencer get into to much trouble."

Tigerlilly smiled, "Alright." She smiled and watched him head out grabbing his suite coat. She then went to her closet and looked threw her dresses. It was her birthday and as her birthday she always dressed up more then normal. She smiled and pulled out a dress that went from teal and bleed into a purple. She smiled as she changed into the dress and started to do her hair. She looked back to her cell phone as she plugged in her hot iron.

Tigerlilly smiled as she answered her phone. "Hello?"

Henry smiled, "Hey sweetie."

"Hey dad," She smiled brushing her hair. "What's up ?"

Henry smiled. "Just making sure my little girl is still coming to my house at noon for a nice birthday lunch."

She smiled looking to her hot iron. "You know I will be there."

Henry smiled. "Alright I'll see you at noon."

She smiled. "Alright dad, see you then." She hung up and headed to her hot iron. She smiled as she started to curl her hair. She smiled when she finished and looked at the clock. "Good I have enough time to work on my make up." She headed to the bathroom and smiled as she went to do her make up. When she finished it was time to start heading to Henrys. She smiled softly as she hummed while walking to her fathers.

Henry smiled seeing Tigerlilly walk up, "Hey sweetie."

Tigerlilly smiled. "Oh dad's making his famous hamburgers."

Henry smiled, "Only the best for your birthday."

Shawn walked to his father and smiled seeing her. "Hey the princess is here."

Tigerlilly smiled. "I'm not a princess but," She hugged him. "Thanks for the phone call this morning."

Shawn smiled. "You're welcome Tiger."

Henry looked to Shawn. "All of need us need to head inside before Gus feels left out." Shawn smiled as they headed inside.

Gus along with every one else smiled, "Happy Birthday Tigerlilly."

Tigerlilly smiled, "Thank you guys."

Buz smiled. "Shawn called us and we couldn't turn it down."

Juliet bit her lip softly. "I still feel bad for leaving Lassiter with all the noobies today but he told us to come."

Tigerlilly smiled. "I'm sure he has his reasons for staying behind."

Shawn smiled. "Oh gift time." He headed to go get his gift for her.

Gus smiled. "I'm sorry I texted you so early."

Tigerlilly smiled. "It's ok Shawn called me at the birth time."

Gus smiled. "At less I'm not that bad."

Shawn smiled coming out with a stuffed animal. "I know you're not a loud to have a dog so here." He handed her the stuffed animal which was of a Welsh corgi.

Tigerlilly smiled. "Aw thanks Shawn. And I won't have to worry about vet bills either."

Shawn smiled. "Knew you would love little Fluffy."

Tiger smiled softly as Gus handed her a box. "Gus you know you didn't have to get me anything."

Gus nodded. "I know but I had to I would have felt bad if I didn't."

Tigerlilly opened the box and smiled seeing the earrings. "Gus, thank you." The earrings sitting in the box was the rare fire mystic stone, also in the box was a small pineapple cell phone charm. Henry smiled and went into the kitchen to get his gift.

Shawn leaned in so only Gus and Tigerlilly. "Sorry that your Lassie couldn't make it."

Tigerlilly smiled. "It's quite alright it's what I get for dating a cop."

Gus smiled seeing Henry walking back. "I'm sure he has something planed for you."

Tigerlilly nodded. "Well he said he was going to have a late night at work." She jumped slightly feeling something cold go around her neck and looked back seeing Henry.

Henry smiled. "I know you been trying to get back to your Celtic roots and though you would like this."

Tigerlilly looked down at the necklace and smiled. "A Celtic cross thank you so much."

Henry smiled, "Your welcome."

Lassiter sighed while going over the cases from the new crew. He opened his drawer and pulled out a ring box. He let out a sigh as he opened the box and inside was a sapphire Celtic engagement ring. He was debating on if he should ask her or not. He didn't want a repeat of his last relationship. He sighed softly looking at the ring before putting it back into the box. He then put the box back into his desk. Think that the worst she could say was no. He would try and ask her tonight when they were alone.

Tigerlilly smiled as she enjoyed her party with every one. She smiled as she enjoyed the company she did wish that Lassiter but knew he was devoted to his work. She smiled as they started to ask her stories about her modeling carrier. One the party was over it was well into the night. She smiled and thanked Gus for dropping her off at home.

Tigerlilly walked in to her apartment placing the stuffed corgi on the bed. Her hair was still curled at the moment. She took her shoes off and smiled as she headed to the bathroom. She started to take off her make up when her cellphone went off. She looked to her phone then at the time and quickly ran up the phone.

"Hey," She spoke as she picked up on the last ring.

Lassiter smiled. "I'm heading home."

"Alright."

"I'll see you when I get home." He hung up the phone as he started his car.

Tigerlilly smiled softly to 'home'. She smiled and went back to the bathroom to finish taking off the make up. She smiled as she finished cleaning up she then changed into pajamas bottoms and a tang top. She lay on her bed and started to read a book that she has been working on. She looked up from her book and smiled seeing Lassiter walked in.

Lassiter smiled softly removing his suite coat. "How did the party go?"

Tigerlilly smiled. "Very well went longer then we all thought."

Lassiter smiled removing his gun from his holster. "I'm glad you had fun." He then noticed the life size corgi sitting on his side of the bed. "What the hell is that?"

Tigerlilly looked to the corgi. "Oh it's a stuffed corgi that Shawn got me." She smiled to him. "He knows I would love to have a corgi some day and no it's not staying there."

Lassiter nodded. "Good," he removed the holster and placed it on the dresser. He headed to the end of the bed and sat down.

Tigerlilly smiled so she was sitting next to him. "So how was the whole thing?"

Lassiter undid the buttons on his cuffs. "They went well." He went to his knee as if to untie his shoes which he did at times.

Tigerlilly smiled. "I'm glad things went well. Are you going in early again tomorrow?"

"Most likely," He smiled softly. "I still haven't given you your gift." He smiled softly as he looked up at her pulling out the ring box. He made it look like he was untying his other shoes as he took a deep breath. He then looked up her and opened the ring box. "Will you marry me?"

Tigerlilly looked to him in awe. "Oh my," She smiled to him and looked into his eyes. "I would love to merry you."

Lassiter smiled as she threw her self at him. "Thank you," he kissed her deeply before slipping the ring on to her finger.

Tigerlilly smiled and kissed him. "I love you Carlton."

Lassiter smiled and kissed her back. "I love you too Tigerlilly." He stood up when she let go of him. "Let me go get changed so we can head to bed."

Tigerlilly nodded and watched him walk into the bathroom. She then went to move the stuff corgi out of the way. She never felt so alive till now. She smiled and got into bed and nuzzled into the pillow. Lassiter smiled as he slipped into the bed as well. He had wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her slightly.


	7. Chapter 6: Moments like these

Chapter 6: Moments like these

Tigerlilly woke up in the morning and smiled as she looked to Lassiter. She slowly slipped out of bed before letting her legs slid off the side of her bed. She went to start breakfast seeing that she woke up earlier then normal first time in a while that she would be able to make Lassiter some breakfast before he headed to work. She smiled to her self as she looked at the ring on her fingerer as she made breakfast. She was always in bad relationship so this was the first time she knew this was the right thing. She turned her attention to the door way when she heard the floor creak.

Lassiter had a slightly groggy look about him. "Wow first time in a long time you have been up before me." He walked over to her, "And you're making breakfast?"

Tigerlilly laughed softly, "You're making it sound like I never make breakfast."

Lassiter turned to look at the clock. "Well it's four in the morning and you don't eat breakfast until three hours after being up."

Tigerlilly smiled, "true but who said I'm making breakfast for me." She placed the plate on the table and smiled to him. "And you're going to have to get your coffee before you get to work." She kissed him as she headed to the refrigerator.

Lassiter went to sit and eat. "See that's why we should be at my place more because you're a weird women and don't drink coffee."

Tigerlilly shook her head. "I drink coffee just a personal size one and flavored." She smiled seeing his glare. "It's still coffee I don't care what you say." She pulled out a bottle of pineapple juice and headed back to the bed room to change. She pulled out a pair of some what faded blue jeans and a teal short sleeve t-shirt.

Lassiter had finished eating and washed his plate before heading to the bed room. He leaned on the wall watching her. She had already gotten into her bra and underwear. This was his first time he had seen her naked. He was impressed by her figure she had well toned muscles in her legs and arms from her dancing and Tai-bo but she had a nice flat stomach.

Lassiter smirked softly and walked to her kissing her cheek before going to get his clothes read for work. "So you do have a nice body under those clothes."

Tigerlilly blushed slightly and looked to him. "Now what does a nice body under those clothes mean?"

Lassiter looked to her hearing how what he said sounded. "That you have a nice body under what you ware." He noticed Tigerlilly's stance get into her pissed off stance. "You know first off I'm going to shut up right now about it before I dig my self into a hole I can't get my self out."

Tigerlilly smirked softly. "Wow and here I thought men were too stupid not notice that they are digging them self in a hole."

Lassiter glared at her slightly and with a hand he was holding his socks in pointed at her in a threading way. "Don't you dare forget I been threw marriage before and." He trailed off as her laughing was heard, "you're laughing at me."

Tigerlilly bite her lip slightly trying to stop laughing. "Well when you feel like you being threatened by a pair of socks you would understand why."

Lassiter rolled his eyes slightly muttering slightly. "What ever." He removed his shirt and started to get ready for work.

Tigerlilly smiled and walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him when he was just in his boxers. "Hey I understand were you were going with your speech but the socks kind of killed it." She smiled and kissed his shoulder.

Lassiter looked to her and kissed her placing his hand on hers. "And I meant I didn't know you had that type a figure. I know you work out just never knew the results." He looked down to her since she had shifted her self to in front of him, and had her head on his chest.

Tigerlilly smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know just didn't sound right the way you worded it." She looked up to him and kissed him before slowly pulling away. "Hurry up and get ready don't want Juliet to worry about you."

Lassiter smiled as he got ready. "I'm sure O'hara could hand anything that was thrown at her."

Tigerlilly looked to him as she pulled up her pants. "God I hope so she's dating Shawn."

Lassiter smiled to her comment and finished getting ready and kissed her before heading out to pick up a coffee on his way to work. Tigerlilly smiled and got a few things she had to get done around the house done before she headed to the psych office. She smiled as she walked in seeing Shawn and Gus playing with their air hokey.

Tigerlilly wrapped her arms around Shawn's arms as he played making sure that she wouldn't inter fear with his game, "Hey guys."

Shawn smiled to her as he kept playing. "Hey how was your night."

Tigerlilly smiled as she watched the game still holding Shawn. "Good thank you."

Gus picked his head up slightly and noticed the ring missing the block from the goal. "More then good it seems."

Shawn threw his arms up in the air when Tigerlilly let him go. "Ha three wins."

Gus glared at Shawn. "That doesn't count I was distracted by big shiny stone."

Shawn raised his brow and noticed the ring. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Tigerlilly looked to him. "And what if it is?"

Shawn shook his head. " No no no no no, you are not going to merry him."

Tigerlilly looked at him crossing her arms. "Oh and why not?"

Shawn stuttered for words for a few. "He wants me dead and his nuts."

Tigerlilly sighed softly, "You just being childish Shawn."

Shawn felt something snap inside of him she was now the fourth person who was close to him who called him a child. "You know I may be a child but at less I'm not blind."

Tigerlilly raised a brow. "How am I blind Shawn?" Gus stood back watching them not wanting to get in the middle.

"Gee I don't know each time a guy gets close to you, you automatically think his the one."

"This time is different Shawn."

"That's what you said after Mike Kelishco the drugie, then after David the drug dealer, then oh lets not forget James the abuser."

"Shawn I can admit I was stupid then but these are different and I can do what ever I want with my love life thank you very much."

"Oh now you can do what ever you want with your life but before it was shawny daddy stand up for me."

"Shawn you were always the stupid one when we were kids and you still are."

Shawn growled as he yelled. "Well I wish dad never picked you up from that drug house you called home and I wish you died instead of becoming my sister." He watched her stormed out of the psych office. He could feel the heat of anger going up his neck he had spend most of his time trying to end the relationship between Lassiter and Tigerlilly and now this. He was still trying to protect her like when they were kids.

Tigerlilly walked on the side walk as she headed to Henry's house to talk to him about the whole engagement. She shook her head trying get ride of the fight her and Shawn just had.

Lassiter had been going threw a few things and was now heading to his desk. He saw that his drawers were he had been keeping Tigerlilly's engagement ring was slightly open when he knew he closed it. He looked towards Juliet's desk were both Juliet and Buzz was standing with a smile on there faces.

Lassiter took a sip of his coffee before putting it down. "What Spencer finally shot him self?"

Buzz kept his smile, "Nope."

Lassiter looked to them. "Then what is with the smiles and who went into my desk?"

Juliet walked over to him. "Ok I'm sorry I couldn't find my pen so I went to get one from your desk, then I found out Buzz had mine." She took a quick break ash she continued. "So what did she say?"

Karen had just happened to be near them when she heard Juliet ask the question asked. "What did who say?"

Juliet and Buzz bother blurted out before Lassiter could speak. "He proposed to Tigerlilly."

Lassiter glared at them as Karen looked at him. "What makes you think I asked her?"

Buzz looked to him. "You stated that ring was not to leave your desk until you were asking her."

Lassiter sighed, "And yet you don't pay attention to cases." He looked t Juliet who had the look like a kid when they heard they were going to get a surprise. "She said yes." Juliet's smiled grew and was about to hug him. "Do not hug me."

Karen handed Lassiter a case file before her and Buzz went back to where they where before hand. Juliet seemed to be in a happy mood as if she had just gotten good news. Lassiter shook his head and went to his work that he was just handed. It was more work from some of the rookies. He sighed as he started to go threw them.

When noon hit the silence of the station was cut with Lassiter's phone going off. Lassiter finished his work before turning to his phone. He sighed seeing it was Shawn on the caller id. He didn't want to even think what Shawn had to say but answered it. Lassiter was slightly glad to hear that it was Gus' voice on the other side of the phone. Juliet had picked her head up form her work when she heard Lassiter's voice change into disbelief. Shortly after the call Lassiter headed out of the station in a hurry.

Shawn was in the hall of the hospital looking into the room. His anger was pumping threw his blood more then ever. His eyes were almost glazed over like he wasn't truth fully standing there. Gus stood next to him looking into the same room with a worried look. Gus turned his attention down the hall when he heard a voice.

"What the hell happened?" Lassiter looked at the two.

Shawn didn't change were he was looking. "You did."

Lassiter looked at Shawn as if he didn't hear him. "What?"

Shawn glared at Lassiter. "You happened before you came along I never had an issue."

Lassiter glared back at Shawn. "Hold up before I came along you never had an issue." He laughed slightly. "See they way I think of it it's the other way around."

"Really, because before she started dated you I had some one who under stood me. But no you had to come along and change the way her mind worked."

"I did nothing of the sort your just being stupid. She always spoke highly of you even when I didn't."

"You're the one who's killing her." Shawn snapped at Lassiter.

Gus had pulled Shawn back and looked at Lassiter. "You should really go see her." Lassiter glared at Shawn before heading into the room to go see how Tigerlilly was.

Shawn sat down when Gus forced him to and was still looking into the room. "This shouldn't be happing."

Gus looked to Shawn. "Shawn just face it, you and Lassiter want to protect her. She's not going to end up like the other times."

Shawn glanced slightly at Gus making sure that his attention was on his sister. "It's just that it's him his to full into his job and he won't care about her."

Gus smiled. "See Shawn now your truly admitting what you see wrong with this relationship. But any way he could change now that he has something besides the job to care about. He came here didn't he?"

Shawn shrugged slightly, "Yeah."

Tigerlilly smiled softly to Lassiter. "Hey."

Lassiter smiled weakly. "Hey, Should I ask how you survived that hit?"

Tigerlilly laughed slightly. "I don't try to ask life any more." She winced as she sat her self up. "And it's not like I'm walking away with nothing I got six bruised ribs and a whole leg broken."

Lassiter ran his fingers threw her hair. "Not to mention too few scratches you have here."

Tigerlilly smiled. "And the fact I'm in the hospital." She shuttered slightly. "I hate hospitals."

Lassiter laughed softly. "How long are you going to be here for?"

Tigerlilly looked to him. "Three days they want to make sure that things aren't worst then they are. Is Shawn ok?"

Lassiter looked to her. "Why are you asking me?"

Tigerlilly sighed. "Henry and Gus have been in here but not Shawn."

Shawn watched Tigerlilly and Lassiter as they talked. He started to realize that Lassiter had changed lot from when he first met him. He sighed slightly and looked at Gus. "My last words to her were I wished she died."

Gus sighed softly. "You can go in there and talk to her Shawn. Don't be stupid alright?"

Shawn looked to Gus before he headed in. As he walked in he spoke softly. "Hey."

Tigerlilly smiled softly. "You alright Shawn?"

Shawn ran his hand over the back of his neck. "No, No I'm not I was stupid and I let things get to me." He walked to the other side of Tigerlilly. "I'm really sorry that the last thing I said to you at the Psych office was I wished you were dead." He then looked to Lassiter. "And I'm sorry that I basically said you're no good for her. I just though threw all her past relationship and hearing about your past one I thought this was going to be bad but." He shook his head slightly. "I see that I'm wrong you two are meant to be together."

Lassiter sighed and looked to Shawn. "Spencer you know I would never hurt her and I will do my dame best on not putting her in danger."

Shawn looked to him. "That wasn't the only thing I worried about I also worried much like your past you would be too much into your job."

Lassiter shook his head. "There was more behind that with why I stayed at work longer that I don't want to get into and Spencer I'm sure she could kick my ass if I did do anything wrong."

Shawn laughed softly. "True but I want to sell tickets to it."

Tigerlilly smiled. "I'll make the tickets for you to sell and you, Gus, and Henry can have front row seats."

Lassiter looked to her. "That's not fair." He smiled glad see how Shawn some how seemed to calm down about things.

Shawn took a breath and was trying to prove he didn't mind them getting married. "So what kind of wedding you guys plan on having."

Lassiter looked to Shawn. "Really hadn't talked much about it."

Tigerlilly shook her head and waved for Gus to come in. "Nor do I want to think about it until I get out of this dame hospital."

Gus walked in a bit ware. "It's safe right?"

Shawn smiled and looked to Gus. "Yea it's safe."

Gus smiled and stood at the end of the bed. "So, where are you going when you get out of here with the stares in your apartment you can't go there with the broken leg."

Tigerlilly sighed. "I didn't even think of that I'll have to talk to Henry."

Lassiter looked to her. "How about you move into my place?"

Tigerlilly looked to him, "You sure?"

Lassiter nodded. "Yea Shawn, Gus, and I can pack up your stuff bring it to my place when your out of here we can get you settled in."

Shawn nodded. "And while you're at work Gus and I can pack until we get a case." Gus nodded in agreement.

Tigerlilly smiled, "Only if you guys are sure about it."

Lassiter smiled. "I'm sure pulse when we get married I plain on you moving in any way."

Tigerlilly smiled. "Alright then," She smiled as Lassiter kissed her on the top of her head.

Lassiter looked to her. 'Before I head back to work I got a few things to ask you."

Tigerlilly looked to him, "Alright."

Lassiter looked to her. "You want me to tell O'hara and McNab, And what the hell kind of driver his some one in the day light?"

Tigerlilly giggle softly. "Yes please tell them and a drunk driver."

Gus shifted slightly hearing that. "What kind of person is drunk at this hour?"

Shawn looked to Gus, "One with out a life?"

Gus nodded slightly. "You do have a point there Shawn."

Lassiter kissed Tigerlilly's forehead again. "I'll see you later I'm going to head back to work and fill those two in for you." He then looked to Shawn and Gus. "You two better keep her in this bed." He headed out.

Shawn watched him go. "Like we would help you sneak out of the Hospital again."


End file.
